


Crisis | Tim Drake Fan-Fiction (Prequel) [First OG]

by TheBlueMatrix



Series: Primary AU and Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: Originally from Brooklyn, New York, Danielle Woods moved to Gotham City, New Jersey for college to learn to be a physician assistant as her profession. During her Sophomore year, she meets 18-year-old Freshman Tim Drake; even after four busy years of Robin and Red Robin, he's still going to school. Now it's summer break and Dani is renting an apartment in the city because she is unable return home due to the recent passing of her family in March, unaware she had signed up for a dangerous adventure and a dark truth.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Orignal Female Character
Series: Primary AU and Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109981





	Crisis | Tim Drake Fan-Fiction (Prequel) [First OG]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: A lot of dialogue (I can't help myself)!

My eyes felt heavy. I felt a warm hand resting on mine and a thumb lightly stroking it, then a light soft kiss on my forehead. Hair tickled my face, then it was gone. I opened my eyes, but my sight was unclear. A person walked towards the door, I recognized them too well, “Timothy?” my voice was soft and weak. The figure turned around, the details were lining up. It was him. I remember him. Tim smiled and dashed my direction, his blue eyes sparkled like the ocean, just as I remembered. Nothing changed, nothing differed. His rosy pale skin shone in the light, his pitch black hair shimmered. The next thing I knew, Tim’s soft, gentle lips nudged mine. It was unexpected, but I then melted into his kiss. I brushed his bangs away from my face to avoid the tickling, it was soft, smooth and silky. I creviced my fingers through Tim’s raven hair, then stopped when I reached the back. He bent back, my lips felt empty, I removed my hand and his hair fell back into place. I sat up and took the time to process my surroundings, hospital equipment was everywhere in the room. My clothes were neatly folded on a chair against a wall across the bed. I asked Tim what happened.  
“You’ve been comatose for a month. I told Bruce about the accident,” He sat next to my legs on the hospital bed.  
“Bruce?” I couldn’t remember what happened, exactly, and unsure who Bruce was.  
“Bruce Wayne, the billionaire.”  
“Oh yeah... You know him?”  
“Yes, I told you about several weeks after we started dating.”  
“Right. My memory is kinda empty right now,” I tried to remember my first kiss with Tim. It’s fuzzy, but it’s there.  
Sometime later, I exited the hospital with Tim closely next to me after checkout.  
“Do you want to get some dinner?” Tim suggested with a positive attitude.  
“I don’t know,” I was unsure of how hungry I was.  
“Come on, you’ve been in stasis for a month.”  
“Okay, but only because it’s the logical solution and I love you,” I looked at him, Tim gazed at me and gave me a light and pleasant grin. I rode with him on his motorcycle to my apartment building, he took me to a sushi restaurant that’s within walking distance. I had a little trouble with the chopsticks, Tim and I giggled as I tried to pick up a roll but it slipped from my grasp. I almost gave up a couple times, it was frustrating.  
My hand’s locked with Tim’s, walking down the streets of Gotham City. We approached my apartment building. Tim checked his phone as it repeatedly buzzed in his hand.  
“I have to go,” Tim removes his hand from mine.  
“Already?”  
“It’s extremely important.”  
“O-okay. I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” He kissed my cheek. I took a second to hug him, then he mounted his motorcycle and slipped his helmet on. The bike purred loudly then he drove off. Police sirens went off somewhere in the city.  
I laid in my bed relaxed and comfortable, almost falling asleep. I thought about what Tim said earlier, being comatose for a month. My phone said it was July twenty-ninth, it made me realize I missed Tim’s golden birthday ten days ago--I wasn’t there on his golden birthday when he turned nineteen. Realizing that made me feel guilty, and I hoped we could plan a nice dinner date to celebrate late.  
Something caught the corner of my eye through the window, something... black? I shrieked as it crashed through the glass window and slid roughly across my bedroom floor. A masked man lied on the floor almost motionless, I’ve heard of this “Red Robin,” but never knew what he looked like; I could tell from the symbol on his harness. I kneeled on the floor and with curiosity I reached my hand out to his mask. Red Robin grabbed my wrist with a firm grip and gently led it away from his face. He tried to sit up but with little success.  
“Are you okay? Can you stand?” My voice sounded a bit panicky.  
“I… don’t know,” Red Robin grunted, he was hurt and attempted to stand with my help, ignoring the pain and glass in his body. He lost his balance and began to fall, but I caught him. I dragged Red Robin out of my room and into the kitchen. Once I reached the table, I tried to lift the injured hero onto my dining table, but it was much harder than I thought. “Ugh, god! How much do you weigh? Two hundred pounds? Geez!” I finally got Red Robin on the table and panted. He lightly squirmed in pain and discomfort. I rushed to the bathroom closet for medical supplies, then back to him. I slammed the box on a chair next to me, then unbuckled the black and gold harness on his chest, removed his gloves, and searched for something to open his suit. The tense feeling forced me to rush for the scissors and cut open the tight red suit instead. I reached the belt and continued cutting alongside it. I had to do extra work to cut the back side, then down the sleeves. When I finished, I removed the mask from his face. My eyes widened, I felt heavy, and my heart rate dropped for a moment. The identity of Red Robin was very unexpected. My beloved Timothy Drake lied on my table, eyes closed like he was sleeping, but having a nightmare. I grazed the knuckles of my fingers down his cheek.  
Back to the task at hand, I washed my hands in the kitchen sink, took a plate, grabbed tweezers and carefully removed the glass shards sticking out from his flesh and set them on the plate. Tim groaned during the process, still squirming. I removed the harness with his black cape attached and ripped the suit from under him and let it lay scattered on the floor. I ripped a paper towel from a roll and soaked it in cold water. I left the dry paper towels next to me and wiped the blood from his finely built torso and arms, then stitched together his wide and deep cuts. I tapped the oozing blood off his scuffed scrapes and burn wounds with the wet towel and placed patches and wrapped bandages on them. I spotted a bruise forming right in the middle of his torso, I could tell it went halfway into the muscle, so I carefully set an icepack on it, and he didn’t like it. He grunted and quietly groaned. I wiped down his face with a clean wet towel just in case. Luckily, I had a syringe ready with liquid painkillers. I sanitized the needle and cleaned a spot on Tim’s arm just under his shoulder and injected the needle. I wished I would’ve done the shot sooner, but I was so pressurized I forgot. When I finished, I put everything away and threw the towels in the trash.  
I rushed to Tim, placing my hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. “Tim? Timothy? Wake up, dammit!” I hurriedly shook him, I stared at his face for any signs of movement. He was still. He had been still for too long. Tears escaped my eyes and slithered down my cheeks. Suddenly, his eyes began to flutter. I finally got to see his pretty, sparkling blue eyes again. My expression was brightened when his elbows planted on the table, lifting him up. I immediately hugged him tightly and buried my face into his shoulder, he held my shoulder and pressed his head against mine. Then the door swung open and a graited voice spoke. “Am I interrupting something?”  
I turned my head to the door, Tim immediately sat up and yanked out a mask from his utility belt and placed it on his face. “Joker.”  
“Where are my manners? I don’t think we’ve met.”  
“Shut up, Joker. She already knows who you are.”  
“Did you find ‘im, puddin’?” A high feminine voice asked, then Harley Quinn walked in behind the Joker.  
Tim got off the table and stood in front of me with an arm out to guard me.  
“Harley, dear. That girl over there could use a makeover—And make sure you put a smile on her face.”  
“With pleasure, Mistah J,” Harley pulled out a large red and black mallet with white diamonds along the hammer..  
“You will not touch her!” I could hear the growl in Tim’s throat.  
“Aww! But I was so looking forward to playing a new game I just made up called ‘Bird Hunting’! Let me show you how to clip his wings,” Joker pulled out a handgun. Tim quickly threw a shuriken at the Joker, disarming him. He then pulled out a small, silver metal stick that extended into a staff while Joker yanked out a knife. The Joker threw the first attack overhead, Tim blocked and led straight to a counterattack. While the boys fought, I couldn’t see the clown’s girlfriend around. I felt a couple taps on my shoulder from behind, I instinctively turned around, then Harley slammed her mallet against my left arm. I yelped and got knocked away from the kitchen table; I tried to lift myself up. Harley lifted her mallet over her head, about to bash mine. Before Tim threw Joker on the floor, he instead threw Joker at Harley. The couple of psychos thudded onto the floor. While the criminals were down, he took his staff as the Joker pulled another handgun on him. Tim removed the pistol from Joker’s hand with the staff, stomped on his back, and with the end of the staff, he hit the Joker’s temple. Harley began to get up. With the clown knocked out, Tim struck the back of Harley’s head with the other end. The staff contracted back into its shorter size--He put the silver stick back onto his utility belt. Tim came to me and helped me up, I planted my foot on the floor and stood holding my bloodied arm. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
“No, my arm is,” My vision was cloudy, and my eyelids felt heavy again. I lost balance, I began to collapse. Tim caught me as I fell, he picked me up and headed to the couch, laying me down on it. He examined my arm as I mentioned before I passed out. Above my elbow was a bleeding needle mark and streaks of a green substance stretching away from the piercing.  
“Must be some kind of lethal poison or toxin,” Tim spoke to himself. He removed the mask from his face and placed it back into his utility belt, then he found his white and navy blue flannel he accidentally left lying on a chair back. He quickly put it on and buttoned it up to his chest, then picked me up again, “Hang in there, Dani,” and carried me out of the apartment building.  
My eyes opened, I lied in Tim’s arms with a breeze gliding across my face and through my thick, long, curly, auburn hair. “What’s going on?”  
Tim lowered my feet to the ground, “Listen, there’s no time to talk, you are in danger,” I noticed his red motorcycle parked in front of the building. How was it there when he crashed through my window three stories above ground?  
Tim put his helmet over my head, then mounted the red 2017 Harley Davidson Softail, and I mounted the bike behind him.  
“Hold on tight,” Tim warned me. I wrapped my arms around him as if I were hugging him and rested my head on his shoulder. The bike’s engine roared and took off on the streets in the middle of the night.  
Tim parked in front of a manor. When I got off the bike, I felt woozy with a headache. Once I took the helmet off, I dropped it on the gravel and fainted on him again. He then held me in his arms once again and knocked on the manor door with his foot.  
The door opened, “Alfred, where’s Bruce?” Tim walked inside immediately.  
“I’m afraid Master Bruce is not here. He had heard that Red Robin was defeated by the Joker, so he and Master Damian left immediately. Are you alright, Master Timothy?”  
“I’m fine, Alfred, but she’s not. I need your help,” Tim started to head towards his bedroom and Alfred followed him up.  
“What happened?”  
“When Harley struck Dani with her mallet, she injected some kind of poison or toxin into her arm.”  
“That’s terrible.”  
“I need your help removing the substance from her body before it’s too late. She already feels colder than before.”  
“I will get the medical supplies.”  
“Thanks, Alfred,” Tim entered his master bedroom and set me down on his bed. He took a moment, then gently kissed my unconscious lips like he was Prince Phillip and I was Sleeping Beauty, except I didn’t awaken.  
“I have the medical supplies,” Alfred walked in with a case.  
With me already unconscious, they began their procedure immediately. When they finished removing the substance, Tim slid the blanket folded at the end of the bed over my shoulders, then gave me a quick peck on the forehead.  
Down in the Batcave, Tim and Alfred studied the substance the Joker constructed. Later that night, Batman and Robin returned from the city. When they jumped out of the Batmobile, they found Tim on the Batcomputer accompanied by Alfred.  
“Oh great,” Damian was not in the mood to be around Tim.  
“Tim, are you all right? I heard Joker almost killed you,” Batman asked in concern.  
“Don’t worry about me, Bruce. Look, Dani was injected with some kind of toxin that Joker was fabricating. It was designed to make the victim lose their mind then literally die of laughter. The side effects are fainting, nausea, dizziness, headaches, and reduction of body temperature. Fortunately, Alfred and I removed the toxin from her system before the primary symptoms could take effect. We’re trying to make an antidote for the next time Joker uses it again.”  
“Where is Danielle?” Batman demanded.  
“She’s upstairs asleep in my room,” Tim was silent for a moment. “Bruce… She knows I’m Red Robin.”  
“You told her?” Damian’s voice raised.  
“No, of course not! But when I fought Joker, I crashed into her apartment in bad condition. Dani helped me, but in the process, she removed my mask, revealing my identity. There was nothing I could do to stop her,” Then a thought occurred in his head. “Bruce, what if we took her in as part of the family? She could be helpful to us in case we need medical attention, that’s her major.”  
“No, I can’t risk another life in our war.”  
“She is no stranger, Bruce. I know her well enough that she wouldn’t blurt out our secrets. Give Dani a chance, and I assure you it will be worth it. Besides, she knows my identity. It won’t be long until she figures out the rest of us.”  
“I doubt that,” Damian folded his arms and murmured.  
“It raises a lot of questions for her--‘What’s the connection between Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake? Where did Bruce Wayne’s son come from? How many children did Bruce Wayne adopt? How many young sidekicks did Batman have? Where did Batman get all of his gadgets and equipment and how does he have the money to do it?’ It all adds up!”  
“Tim--”  
“Bruce, listen. I could’ve died two hours ago. Without Dani, I wouldn’t be here. She lost her family in Africa in March and she’s going through heavy depression because of it! Surely you can relate to that! Every Robin you’ve had, except for Damian, lost their families in cold blood and what did you do? You felt so much empathy for them that you took them in and let them into your life. My point is, Dani can medically help us in our most dire time of need. After I figured out that you’re Batman and Dick was Robin because of some footage, after Jason was gone, you took me in and trained me to be Robin. Give Dani a chance.”  
Bruce took a moment to consider. “Fine. But if she screws up once, she’s out of my circle of trust. And she needs more training.”  
“What!? How do we know she’s not as good as you say, Drake?” Damian pointed at Tim with suspicion.  
Tim folded his arms with a raised brow. “Would I lie to you?”  
Damian grumbled. “No.”  
“Yeah, now stop being a little brat and calm down!”  
Bruce and Tim watched Damian stomp away muttering.  
“Tim, I suggest you rest, you’ve had a long night,” Bruce landed a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of the antidote.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“Alright,” Tim stood. “Night, guys.”  
“Goodnight, Master Timothy,” Alfred replied.  
The next morning, I woke up not wanting to leave the bed. When I shifted around, I noticed the spot next to me had a slight warmth. Then I heard a muffled, echoed conversation outside the bedroom door. I glanced at the clock next to the bed, it was 11:20 in the morning. I got out and wandered outside the master bedroom. A circle of people stood ahead. I entered it, “There’s my handsome detective,” I kissed Tim’s cheek and rested my elbow on his shoulder, even though he’s an inch taller than me.  
“Looks like you slept well,” Bruce had a friendly expression, it made me feel warm. “Bruce Wayne,” He held his hand out.  
I took it. “Dani Woods,” I was confused how we were meeting now and not before, every time I hung out with Tim he just wasn’t around in the manor. After all, the billionaire playboy is very busy.  
“Tim’s told us a lot about you. We hear you're studying to be a physician assistant.”  
“Yes,” I tried to play it cool in front of the billionaire playboy. “I really enjoy it. I’ve always wanted to help people like they helped me. Especially Tim,” I hugged Tim. “His support through my… current issue really means a lot to me.”  
“That’s good to hear. I can tell your medical experience has paid off,” Bruce continued, he glanced at Tim, then his watch. “I would love to continue this conversation, but Damian and I have something we need to finish before time runs out.”  
“Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you,” I said my final words.  
“You too,” Bruce and Damian walked away, leaving Tim and I alone.  
“Can I talk to you?” Tim turned to me, I let go of him.  
“You are,” I smiled and giggled a little.  
“I’m serious.”  
My smile loosened. “It’s not a breakup, is it?”  
“What? No! Of course not! But this is really important for Bruce and I.”  
“Okay…?”  
With Bruce’s permission, Tim told me the secret Bruce, Damian, and others kept from the world. I had mixed feelings about the topic, especially him.  
“Why were you keeping this a secret from me?”  
“To protect you,” Tim set his palm on my cheek. “I can’t afford to lose you like I lost my parents.”  
I could see the worry and pain in his eyes. I held his hand and turned my head to peck his palm, then cuddled my cheek in his hand. “You won’t.”  
Tim smiled lightly, then his lips pressed mine. I released his hand and laid mine on his chest as he wrapped around me.  
Damian walked in, “Drake, Father needs you in the--” he stopped and caught Tim and I making out, then rolled his eyes. “DRAKE!!!”  
We jumped to the loud, sudden noise. I clutched Tim’s shirt as he held me tight against him.  
“Oh my god, Damian! What do you want?!” Tim roared.  
“Father wants you downstairs,” Then Damian left.  
“You two don’t get along, do you?” I murmured to Tim.  
“Not really, no.”  
“How old is he?”  
“Fourteen. He’s a moody brat.”  
“He sounds like it. He’s never in a good mood, is he?”  
“No,” Tim unwrapped his arms from my body and placed his hands on my hips, watching Damian disappear, then sighed. “Guess I need to go—Can’t keep Bruce waiting. I’ll find you later,” he placed a hand under my jaw and gazed into my glistening aquamarine eyes. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Tim’s warm hand left my neck. I watched him get farther in the distance; my neck felt chilly inside the dark crystal cave of love.  
I wasn’t sure what to do, so I gave myself a tour of Wayne Manor and looked around. I had a feeling I was going to be here more often, so I might as well.  
After some time, I stumbled across a large garage. Rows of a collection of cars were all lined up in an array. Lamborghinis, Chevrolets, old school Cadillacs, Bugattis, Ferraris, Corvettes, all those expensive, fancy car brands most people can’t afford. A certain shiney black Chevrolet caught my eyes in its net. I took a closer look at it--Its glossy black paint gleamed in the light and had two matte black stripes along the hood to the tail. It looked so neat and new inside. “It’s so pretty,” I said.  
Someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders and waist and my back was against their masculine body and their head hovered above my shoulder next to my face. “Guess whose?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Let me give you a hint. It belongs to your favorite detective.”  
“Oh,” I felt dumb. “It’s yours?”  
“Yep,” Tim pressed his cheek to mine.  
“What is it?”  
“A 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Restomod.”  
“Fancy! How long have you had it?”  
“A while. I only drive it in the winter and on cold days. I modified it to drift, I installed seat warmers, stronger breaks, a touch screen radio monitor, a Porsch engine for more horsepower, and better speakers--Including in the seats so I could feel the bass.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“You wanna go for a ride?”  
“Now?”  
“Why not?” Tim’s tone was charming as he looked at me.  
“Okay!”  
He unfolded and went to the other side of the car towards the driver’s seat. I noticed he was wearing his Red Robin suit without a mask on, but it’s a replica of the one I cut open last night.  
“Do you have the keys?”  
Tim took something out from his belt, the keys dangled from his finger. The car beeped and the headlights flashed in unison. He and I opened the unlocked doors and sat inside. We strapped the seatbelts on and Tim started the car. The engine hummed powerfully, he shifted gears and pushed the gaspedal. Fall Out Boy played on the radio. Once off Wayne property, the car took off on the road. Tim turned on a roomy dirt road in the forest; he drifted on a sharp turn. The road ended at a small cliff and a waterfall, but he didn’t decelerate.  
“Tim, turn around,” I began to feel scared, he smiled and picked up the speed. “TIIIM!!!” I held on tightly to the handles and screwed my eyes shut. The car jumped through the falling water, then I felt the wheels land elegantly on a smooth surface. He turned on the headlights and windshield wipers and slowed down. I opened my eyes. I was in some kind of huge, dark cave. Metal man-built structures were everywhere. I looked around through the windows, there were large objects on display, suits in capsules, black unusual vehicles parked in a circle, and in front of me, a bigass computer. Tim parked next to the Batmobile and the car shut off. Batman and Robin faced the front of the camaro.  
“Typical Drake,” Robin was displeasing.  
Tim and I exited the vehicle and approached the heroic duo.  
“That was unnecessary. You could’ve just taken her through the secret passage,” Batman folded his arms.  
“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, she was in the garage staring at my car, so,” Tim shrugged.  
“Wait, hold on. Where are we?” I was fascinated and curious.  
“The Batcave, Woods,” Said Robin. “I fail to understand why you wanted her here, Batman.”  
“If Danielle’s going to be part of the team, she needs to know our secret,” Batman replied.  
“Aand Tim told me everything, Damian. ...I think...”  
“You’re dead, Drake,” Damian’s serious expression struck fear in me.  
“Easy, now,” I noticed the katana on Damian’s back. “Wait, is that a sword? Those things are super dangerous, why does he have that?!”  
“Allow me to demonstrate…”  
“Damian,” Batman warned.  
Damian pulled out his katana and threw an attack. Tim ripped out his staff, stood in front of me and blocked the blade--The cave echoed with a loud clinging noise from the impact. Tim threw a roundhouse as a distraction and disarmed Damian from his sword. The katana rattled and slid on the floor behind Tim. Damian leapt and single handedly cartwheeled over Tim’s shoulder, and on the way down, he kicked his back. He handsprung to his sword and grasped it, then swept it at his ankles. Tim slammed his staff on the floor as the sword rammed into it, then stomped on the horizontal blade. Damian backfliped and kicked Tim under the chin. Tim grunted and fell backward, he landed a hand on the floor with the staff and threw himself back on his feet. Damian dashed at him, both gripping the staff. Tim maneuvered around Damian and locked him in a hold tightly against his chest. “Yield!”  
Damian grunted and threw Tim over his shoulder and disarmed him. Tim slammed on the floor and Damian attacked downward at him with the staff. Tim rolled out of the way and swept a leg behind Damian’s ankles, tripping him. He caught his staff and held Damian down, kneeling over him. “For the last time. Yield!”  
“That’s enough!” Batman pulled Tim away by the cape. “I’m tired of watching you two fight! Both of you need to keep it together and get off of each other’s backs right now!” His tone was booming, it frightened me.  
Damian stood and wiped down his red tunic.  
Four red dots flashed on the Gotham City map on the Batcomputer. Tim glanced at the screen. “We’ve got company.”  
“Finally,” Damian needed to fight someone else anyway.  
“Looks like Jason’s already after Poison Ivy,” Tim watched Red Hood’s red symbol slide down the streets on the map.  
“I’ll take Bane,” Damian covered his fist in his hand.  
“No. You’ll go after Penguin. I’ll handle Bane,” Batman commanded.  
“What!?”  
“Ha-ha,” Tim teased.  
“I can take him!”  
“And you’ll die,” Batman made his point.  
“Fine.”  
“Guess I’m left with Riddler,” Tim left the computer and mounted his black and red motorcycle he rides as Red Robin. Batman entered his Batmobile and Robin on his motorcycle.  
“Be careful,” I told Tim, I didn’t feel like stitching him together again, nor will I ever.  
“No promises,” Tim smiled and winked at me, he put his mask on and started his motorcycle, it purred loudly with Robin’s and Batman’s. They took off into the black night illuminated by Gotham’s stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Dani's accident happened when a drunk driver rammed his car into the back of her car. Her head hit the steering wheel and she slipped into a coma for a month.


End file.
